Seasons in a Year: Summer's Tale
by mimic shalle
Summary: AU. On the summer of Gray's seventh year he had chanced to meet a runt of a boy who decided that the best way to propose was to make him cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Seasons in a Year: Summer's Tale**

AU. On the summer of Gray's seventh year, he had chanced to meet a runt of a boy who decided that the best way to propose was to make him cry.

**Main Pairing: **Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating**: T

**Warning:** A bit of cross dressing, somewhat cliché and OCCness. Fresh out of the oven.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**Seasons in a Year:**

**Summer's Tale**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I. Proposal**

Gray casted a withering look at Ultear_. _The nine year old girl paid him no heed as she rummaged into her towering dresser. At her side was the new maid's daughter, Meredy, holding onto a few broad brimmed feather hats with tails that reached to the ground in ruffles of silk.

"_Nee-sama_," he called, pressing his palms on the soft mattress of the four poster bed.

Ultearpassed a canary yellow gown to the clingy pink haired servant girl, the mischievous smile that decorated her face broadening. If he remembered correctly, the Luxors gave that dress of a tent as a present to Ultear last spring.

"_Nee-sama,_" he called again.

Again, his older sister passed another gown. This time it was pastel pink accented with cream laces on the edges. Hell no.

"Ultear_ nee-sama!_"

Ultear turned to him, her dark locks whipping to the side from the suddenness of her movement, hitting Meredy square on the face. Meredy's expression remained passive. Gray winced for the girl's sake.

"Yes, Gray?"

Gray squared his jaw. "Aren't I too old for this?"

"Whatever are you saying, _otouto_?"

"I'm already seven."

Ultear regarded him for a while, as if appraising the weight of his words and what it meant. Gray silently prayed to Mavis that, even just for this one time, she did. His sister turned back to her dresser and produced a white dress and held it in front of her, obscuring her view of him.

"_Nee-sama!_"

Ultear quirked a thin brow at him, her lips pouting, "Oh what is it now, Gray?"

"I'm not wearing that to the fair!" he gritted out, more embarrassed than annoyed. "Or the pink one or the yellow one. You can't make me!"

Ultear thinned her lips and Gray gave a petulant scowl while she approached. Ultear threw the dress on his lap and patted him on the head.

"How about you be a good boy and change now, _otouto_?"

Gray flung the dress back at her, catching her off guard, and hopped off the bed and sprinted towards the door. A pink blur shot from his peripheral, and Meredy was suddenly blocking the exit, arms outstretched. Gray stepped to his left and then to the right and then to the left again. Meredy followed without fail. Crap. His sight darted around the room, looking for another way out. His nose caught a whiff of flowery sweetness and his eyes locked to the open glass balcony doors. Ultear's room had a long, thick line of honey suckle vine running along the side of her balcony, its concrete trellis starting from the ground up to their mother's favorite study on the third floor.

Without another thought Gray hopped back and twisted around hastily, making a dash towards freedom. No way in hell was he going to endure another one of his sister's kooky hobbies. He was no dress-up doll, darn it!

Gray spurned his feet to go faster. His foot touched the threshold and he toppled down on the hard floor, his face kissing polished stone tiles and his knees scrapping over the soft, felt rug.

"Meredy quickly! The ropes!"

A weight landed on the small of his back. Ultear straddled him by his waist, her small hands pressing down on top of his back, effectively pinning him down. A quick second later, Meredy was already bounding his ankles together before moving onto his wrists.

_Ugh._ What did I ever do to get a sister like her?

Gray surrendered to his fate and let Ultear do as she pleased. Ultear's dark eyes twinkled in triumph, chastising him for his futile efforts in a teasing tone. They both knew that he would bend to her wiles one way or the other. It had always been like that ever since he can remember, and that fact stung more than his skinned knees. Getting bullied at seven! What kind of man was he?

Ultear hummed happily and had Meredy help her lift him up, unaware that she was blowing his man pride to nonexistence, or what little of it was left. They threw him to the bed like an overgrown caterpillar.

Getting him in his sister's clothing was done in the least amount of time and of the littlest effort from his tormentors. His shoes were the first to go, and then his clothes, leaving him in his socks and underpants. A sleeveless soft, linen inner garment was forced over his head, and his bound wrists were momentarily freed allowing his hands go through the wide arm holes. The bodice was next and Ultear mercifully didn't tie it too tightly like last time.

The white dress from earlier was then fitted to him, the hem of the skirt passing down a few inches below his knees and slightly fanned out from his hips. Ultear buttoned the dress behind his back, while Meredy was busy adjusting the short, puffy sleeves. His sister tied the large, blue bow behind his waist and then patted his shoulder, a signal that he had taken as his sister's way of saying that the brunt was over.

Gray was tied down on a cushioned, armless chair, and then Ultear tamed his short, wild hair into a semblance of orderliness with a brush. Meredy handed his sister a pair of ribbons that matched the belt of the dress, and tried to tie hair into a twin tails. Crisp white socks were fitted to both of his feet and his rugged boots was replaced with newly shined leather shoes with a demure ribbon embellishment.

"_Hee-hee_, aren't you the cutest little sister ever?" Ultear cooed, pinching his cheek.

Gray grunted, not bothering to look into the vanity mirror in front of him. What was so cute with boy in a dress?

He was then left to his own devices while the two girls changed into dresses that were more suitable for a stroll outside. Gray heaved a sigh, and then wiggled his fingers, wanting scratch the under of his chin, the high collar of the dress tickling it. He grumbled at the annoying itch and Ultear, although only half dressed, ambled towards him and curled her fingers under his chin, scratching it as she would a cat. After that, she and Meredy got dressed without further incident.

Ultear picked a wide brimmed straw hat that matched the fiery orange accents and ribbons that decorated the front of her dress, and deemed themselves ready.

His sister led him down their foyer, his arms flat on his sides, holding the end of the rope that bound him. Their mother was already waiting by the large oak doors, their elder brother at her side, bended over his shoes, fussing over an imaginary smudge or something.

Zeref lifted his head, dark hair falling perfectly over his forehead. It took a second before he wiped his face to the side, his palm covering his mouth. Their mother hit the top of his head with the flat of her hand, but Gray saw that she was also hard pressed from laughing.

"Find no reason to hold out on my account, _hahaue_," Gray groused.

Their mother finally laughed in that very loud, very unladylike manner that really didn't suit her station, but surprisingly fitted her personality. She managed to calm down and commented on how pretty he was, teasing that perhaps she should worry about future suitors instead of a few hillbilly girls claiming him father to their children. Gray tried to ignore her merry making, face warm, while she untied his ropes much to Ultear's whining.

Their mother herded them to the waiting coach outside; Mr. Erigor was already on the driver's seat. The lanky man gave them a bone thin grin, lifting his top hat, and successfully creeping Gray out. He can never understand why his mother hired the man. Mr. Erigor seemed more suitable as a mortician rather than a coach driver.

Zeref opened and waited by the door of the coach, helping Ultear first and then their mother. His elder brother gave him a wink and offered him his hand. Gray scowled but begrudgingly accepted the help. Sooner they get going, the sooner he was out of this frilly thing.

The crack of the whip was crisp and the horses neighed, pulling the coach forward. Gray watched the scenery roll by from the window, chin resting on his palm. The manicured garden of greens and white daisies ended and for a long while there was nothing but the rows after rows of lush grapevine to see. Gray wrinkled his nose. The grapes were almost half into their cycle, and he would have to be a tad more careful when traversing in their fields. The fragrant smell of the budding fruit was enough to put a sway into his feet.

I have to do something about that...

The creak of metal ensued as they approached the imposing wrought iron gates of their estate. Their mother mumbled out loud that she should remember to have the servants oil the gates again. It wouldn't do to have them rusted over, she had said.

Mr. Eligor made a sharp turn to his left and headed for Lysia's town proper. They entered the common road, and golden fields of barley were laid down in a long stretch, meeting the horizon. He saw a herd of cattle in a distance at the edge of the field, a farmer leading it to where ever. It won't be long until the larger part of the flatlands would be converted into a vinery. Their wine was getting a little too popular throughout the empire, making the demand an all time high.

They owned the lands around Lysia, and ultimately what they do with it was up to them, but when their mother announced the future change it stirred quite a ruckus with the farmers. That had been a bit trying. Fortunately it was all behind them now, and the farmers have reached a common ground with their mother. If his father was still around, though, there wouldn't even be a common ground to speak of. He'd just have the wheat and barley fields reduced without any consultations and replace the old, complaining farmers with a new set.

The dirt road ended and a cobbled path replaced it, they went over a short stone bridge and they were officially in town. They passed the residential district, the tall houses of merchants and scholars hiding the dirty, low shingle roofs of the commoners. Fine dressed folks nodded rigidly at them when they pass, the ones from the servant class waving at them enthusiastically. Gray gave them a grin and waved back. Ultear laughed.

"What?" Gray snapped.

"They must be wondering if Ur has another daughter."

Gray remembered himself and hid behind the dark, velvet curtains, face heating up. Their mother gave a small laugh for his expense, and teased Ultear why she couldn't be more like Zeref who still calls her _hahaue_ even after his eighth birthday. Their mother gave Gray a knowing look at that, her dark eyes twinkling in merriment. Gray stared down at his feet. No way was he going to be like Zeref. He was no mama's boy.

Zeref humoured their mother and gave her a sound kiss on the cheek, snuggling to her side, saying that he'll always be her baby boy even if Gray wouldn't. Their mother went along, and together they made a perfect idiotic pair.

The carriage slowed down into a stop, arriving at the town square, and Gray promptly opened the door and hopped out to freedom. Their mother and Zeref would soon start their infuriating baby talk skit, and Gray didn't want to be within earshot for it. Hells, he'd put up with Ultear's hobbies rather than endure their mother's and Zeref's antics.

Gray waited impatiently for the rest of his family to pile out of the carriage, all the while suppressing his urge to fidget. Mr. Eligor was giving him that creepy grin of his again. Gray huffed and turned away from their emaciated driver, focusing on the tents laid out in the square.

Not much was different since last summer. There were sacks of spices being sold in two or three tents, and _Hahaue_ would surely come by and buy out the vendor. Silk and woven cloths were being sold too, and some pastries, candied fruits, and blocks of chocolates that would beckon Zeref and Ultear like wild bears to honey. The obstacle course was still in the middle of the square, complete with its jungle ropes, revolving swords, pendulum axes, and the rotating beam serving as a bridge across boiling tar. Gray grimaced; he couldn't comprehend why that violent attraction was so popular. Every year some idiot gets themselves burned, slashed, or worst lose a limb... or an eye.

"It's because no one has ever conquered it yet."

Gray snorted and turned to his sister. "That's stupid. How's fame worth being invalid forever?"

Ultear giggled behind her hand. "It is something only a man would understand, _outoto_."

Gray made a face but let the jab go over him, Ultear would only tease him more if he snapped back at her. Turning his attention back to the fair, Gray spotted a vendor selling shaved ice and remembered where the stall was. Shaved ice was the only that had him coming back to Lysia's summer fair.

"Be it as it may, sister, our brother is right. A man's worth is measured on what he can do and what he can accomplish. I doubt one could do so much with half of his limbs hacked off," Zeref nodded to himself and turned to their mother, "What say you, _Hahaue?_"

Their mother gave a kind smile, "I say it is how much he is willing to go for what he wants."

Ultear rolled her eyes.

"However, the obstacle course does have its certain charm and fair share of entertainment," their mother conceded, appeasing Ultear.

"I bet you two are just too much of cowards to try it—"

"And there will be no trying from either one of them," their mother said, half scolding Ultear and half warning him and Zeref. "Now let us be off, I for one want to have a look at those spices."

Their mother hooked her hand with Gray's, reminding him that he was not permitted to go gallivanting on his own. Ha. _As if_. Once their mother got into haggling with a merchant, she'd be too occupied to pay him any attention. Ultear and Zeref went ahead, the subject of the obstacle course already water under the bridge, having moved to what wares should they look next.

They passed tent after tent, the merchants displaying their baubles on tables covered in cloth: carved toys, pins, and then fortune telling wares. An item caught Ultear's attention and she dashed towards the merchant's tent, pointing at the blue crystal ball. She rightfully demanded that the thing be sold to her.

Sighing and shaking her head, their mother went over to the merchant to talk about prices, leaving Zeref and Gray alone. Zeref shrugged and followed their mother. Gray watched their mother and the merchant closely, and by the turn of their mother's mouth, she was haggling.

Gray grinned.

Staying for a second longer, he took a step back and turned around, blending in the crowd.

Now really left on his own, Gray made his way to the shaved ice vendor, ignoring the calls some merchant or the other for him to look at their wares. As if toys or sweet preserves or exotic pets appeal to him, anyway. A merchant woman pestered him to try out her dresses but Gray managed to shake her off with much effort from his part. Annoying woman, one would think she was blind by the way she coo on how much of a pretty little 'girl' he was.

Grumbling to himself about pesky foreigner merchants, Gray manoeuvred his way around a large group of older boys around Zeref's age, overhearing one meaning to participate in the obstacle course. Gray snorted. Idiot. He'd be crying home when he gets a cut or burn or chopped.

Gray shook his head from the nonsense and walked faster. He turned around the corner and finally spotted the shaved ice vendor again. With a grin, Gray weaved through every stranger between him and the treat and then got promptly knocked onto his butt.

Gray massaged his behind, the fall would surely leave a bruise, and glared at whoever had the audacity to knock him over. Sharp, black eyes blinked at him owlishly and despite himself, Gray blinked back, berate dying down from his throat.

A boy his age was in the same state as he was, albeit having fallen more undignified with his legs strewn about, hands on each side, propping him upright. However, the thing that threw Gray off the loop was the pink haired boy's obvious star struck expression. The dopey expression then turned to one of excitement, and before Gray knew what was happening, the boy had _crawled_ towards him and his face was suddenly too close to his.

Gray drew back as far as he could bend his back without toppling over. "What?"

The boy broke into a grin and without preamble grabbed his hand and began leading him down the road, breaking into a run.

"Hey! Stop!" Gray called back, scrambling to keep up with the excited boy.

"What's your name?"

If the idiot wasn't dragging him, Gray would have smacked the idiot rightly on the head. "Stop idiot! You're going too fast!"

The boy slowed down to a stop, his hand still gripping Gray's wrist. Gray doubled over, panting, his free hand propping himself up on his knee. He was a fast runner, but, Hells, this boy gets the cookie for it.

"What's your name?"

Gray swiped his hand back from the annoyance and stood straight. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, idiot?"

"I'm Natsu!" the boy replied. "So what's your name?"

"None of your business," Gray snapped and promptly turned to leave only to have this _Natsu_ blocking his path again. "Leave me alone!"

"What's your name? Come on I told you mine, it's only fair."

Gray growled. "No. I don't give my name to strangers especially to obnoxious ones."

"I'll let you meet Happy," the boy bargained as he thought Gray cared who this Happy was.

"No."

Gray sidestepped and walked away with all the intention of ridding himself of the boy, only to have the said boy blocking his path again. He sidestepped again and tried to run, but the boy only blocked him. They continued this cycle until Gray finally had enough.

"Fine!" Gray growled. "I'm Gray! Happy?"

Natsu beamed and Gray finally thought he'd be rid of the menace, but against all expectations Natsu grabbed his wrist and, again, he was being led somewhere. He belatedly realized that the idiot was actually dashing straight to the obstacle course.

They squeezed between the watching masses, and for a second Gray thought he would lose Natsu but they managed to go in front just in time to see a man slashed by the swords. Gray grimaced and thanked Mavis that the man was wearing protective gear and was able to keep his guts in his belly.

A man wearing a jester suit stood in front of the crowd, calling for another challenger. A man beside them puffed up and then walked in front with confident strides. He threw his tunic away and flexed his muscles. Gray made a face while the crowd cheered, he was probably the same size as the man's arm. The man turned and walked towards the gear station and had men equip him properly, the stage behind them still roaring with its horrendous contraptions.

A squeeze on his wrist made Gray turn back to his companion. Natsu's jet black eyes burned with fire and determination. Realization dawned him.

"Don't you dare!"

Natsu flashed a grin, his sharp canine making look a bit like dragon hatchling. "Back in a sec!" he said and pecked him on the cheek.

Gray paused, blindly watching Natsu run up to the stage, his brain hard pressed on what just that stupid boy did and then remembered himself. "I-_idiot_! Come back here!"

"Be sure to watch, Gray!" Natsu laughed.

Some of the audience finally spotted Natsu, and shortly the whole crowd was infected and tried to call the attention of the men up front. It was rather too late, however, Natsu had already passed the jungle of ropes and was making his way around the revolving swords.

Gray peeked between his fingers, his hand covering his face, heart thumping under his chest a mile an hour. A sword almost slashed Natsu's middle, but managed to avoid it. People were shouting to have the contraptions stopped, but that was hardly possible. It would take time before the momentum of each of those deadly things slowed down. Natsu passed the swords and moved to the swinging bladed pendulums.

"Get off the stage idiot!" Gray shouted, his voice cracking.

Natsu didn't seem to hear him and run passed one and almost giving Gray a heart attack. Natsu bid his time for the second pendulum. Gray ran closer to stage, having enough. "Come back before you get yourself killed! Natsu!"

Again he was ignored. Gray turned to the supposedly next challenger. The man was all but stupefied as to what was happening. Gray yelled, "Do something!"

The man ignored him, and then the crowd gasp and Gray's attention was back at the stage. Natsu was already traversing the log bridge, both arms spread, his balance unsteady. Natsu wobbled dangerously and was about to fall on the boiling tar. Gray scrunched his eyes shut, a long second passed and he peeked. Natsu was going on a steady pace towards the finish.

Gray watched mutely as Natsu hopped onto safety, not hearing the crowds cheer and the master of ceremonies congratulating the idiot.

"So, what does this little champion want as his reward?"

Natsu walked towards him slowly, and Gray just stared, too stunned to move and too horrified at what he had just watched. Natsu grabbed one of his clammy hands, his eyes stinging and watering.

Natsu flashed his wide grin, bright and sunny. "I want to marry Gray!"

Gray crumpled on the ground and cried.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N:** I give dibs to Ultear for playing the part of the unreasonable sister. Blame her current hairstyle, they remind me much of that bossy and irritating Haruhi Suzumiya. Not saying that I hate Ultear per se, dislike would be a more apt term.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and alerts! They were a delight to receive. I'll be apologizing for the lack of coherency for the first part, but I hope I did right here at the second.

Again this was fresh out of the oven, but I do hope you'll still enjoy it.

* * *

**Part II: Engagement**

**1**

Gray trudged beside Natsu with effort, the bags of bread in his arms warm against his chest, the scent of butter overwhelming his nose. He adjusted them for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"He's so—that too heavy for you, droopy eyes?"

Gray scowled. His packages weren't so much as heavy as bulky. "They're only bread."

"Give it here, I'll carry them."

"Don't be an idiot, idiot."

"That your way of talking to your future husband?"

"Idiot."

Gray walked briskly with deliberate steps, leaving Natsu behind. Honestly. 'I'll carry them' his foot. Natsu was already carrying the bulk Mr. Igneel had on his shopping list and most of them were canned items.

Natsu caught up to him and gave him a grin. Gray rolled his eyes and Natsu resumed his earlier ramblings about the knights visiting Lysia. Captain Gildarts and his dragon brigade had trotted into town days ago and the Milcovich household had the honor of giving them accommodations during their stay. Gray didn't bother telling Natsu. He didn't need to give the idiot more reason to sneak into the estate. Ur was all smiles and laughs, but she certainly didn't appreciate the last time.

They rounded a corner and entered the Red Brick district. True to its name, houses made from varying degrees of faded red bricks walled both sides of the street. There were gossiping mothers huddled in one corner, no doubt their conversation was not different from what Natsu's been blathering about since his father sent the younger boy for grocery shopping.

An old biddy eyed them as they passed. Gray resisted the urge to snap at the woman, Natsu didn't even notice a thing. Sighing to himself, Gray counted up to ten in his head. Even after three years of being friends with Natsu—not that Gray would admit that, even at sword point—most of Lysia still thought it odd that he'd be in Natsu's company. Sure Natsu wasn't noble born, but then Ultear wouldn't be seen without Meredy, and Meredy and Natsu were technically in the same boat... So why all these whispering or eyeing or clicking of tongues whenever they were seen together?

A passing coach catching briefly caught Gray's attention, cutting his chain of thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?"

Gray turned to Natsu, the latter a bit ahead of him, both brows arched. Gray moved forward, only noticing now that he had lingered. "Nothing."

Natsu looked like he was going to ask something, but then babbled about Gildarts again. Gray tuned him out. What was so interesting about Gildarts, anyway? He was just an obnoxiously loud old man with bad drinking habits. Hardly the heroic slayer of the dragon, Zirconis, they made him out to be in Gray's history texts.

After a few more minutes enduring exaggerated stories of Gildart's heroism, they've arrived at Natsu's home, a quaint two story house at the very end of the street with the first floor converted as a smithy. The shop wasn't opened yet, but Gajeel should already be stoking up the flames in the forge at the back. Mr. Igneel would be cleaning his hammer or cooking breakfast upstairs.

Natsu ran to the front door and balanced his burden on one hip. Gray wordlessly followed him, arriving at his side just in time Natsu had fished his keys from his pocket. They spilled inside the shop, dark wooden shelves lined the back of the wall and iron wares occupied each level. A counter partitioned the room, obscuring their path to the forge. Natsu opened the counter's access door and then went straight to the forge.

Heat licked Gray's face and the smell of burning coal mingled with the mute scent of metal polish hanging around the receiving room when Natsu opened the back door. Gray hardly batted an eyelash at the onslaught of unpleasant temperature and smell. When he first visited Natsu's home—the idiot had gotten himself sick one spring—he had scrunched his face and whined about it, saying that that'll be the first and the last time he'd visit the household.

Gajeel had his back turn to them, his long black hair tied in a low tail, busying himself with the stone forge, poking the coals inside. Natsu ignored his older brother and went straight upstairs, calling for Mr. Igneel.

"Morning," Gray called out, not forgetting his manners.

Gajeel stopped his ministrations and turned to him, grabbing the nearby dishcloth. "Well look who the cat dragged in," the red eyed youth greeted him in return, wiping his hand with the mangy cloth. "Your mother know you're here?"

Gray shrugged before climbing the stairs.

"Figures. Stupidity's really contagious."

"I'm not the one who _stupidly_ burned his brows," Gray bit back. It was really an accident that Gajeel's brows got singed to non-existence. If Gajeel hadn't reacted quickly and doused the roaring flames that spilled out of the forge, their house would have burned down. But that didn't excuse him from calling his little brother stupid. Gray was the only who had the right to poke fun at Natsu's mental capabilities, or lack of thereof

"Whatever, they'll grow back."

They reached the second floor, the sizzling of fried eggs and the crackling popping of cooking bacon appetizing, the savoury smell more so. Gray's stomach grumbled in appreciation, if Gajeel heard it he didn't say. Mr. Igneel was busy over at the stove flipping breakfast on waiting plates.

"Good morning, Mr. Igneel," Gray greeted.

"Morning too, Gray," the man replied without looking back.

Gray deposited the bags of bread on the table and seated himself on one of the chairs. Natsu was already fetching the food that Mr. Igneel had finished plating, placing it accordingly around the table. Gray and Gajeel didn't bother helping him, the latter already making himself comfortable in one of the seats, waiting for his little brother and father to finish. From how much the first floor seemed to be spacious, it was how much the second floor was cramped. The floor was divided into two rooms, one lavatory, and then the kitchen and dining area and living area sharing what little open space that was left over. But then, Gray found that he didn't actually mind when he first came to the household. The hominess of the place made up for all its inconveniencies.

Mr. Igneel soon seated himself at the head of the table, placing a basket of the bread Gray was lugging this morning in the middle, Natsu had plopped himself down on the seat beside Gray. Everybody went silent for a moment to say their thanks to Mavis for giving them bounty this morning. Mr. Igneel ended the prayer and they were finally allowed to eat.

"So, Gray, does anyone know you're here?" Mr. Igneel asked while he poked his eggs with his fork.

"Uhm, does our coach driver count?"

Mr. Igneel paused and then chuckled. "As long as you wouldn't get into trouble later."

"I won't," Gray replied, breaking his bacon into manageable pieces, "and the household's too busy with our guests. Ur wouldn't even know I'm here."

"Guests?" Natsu piped out, his mouth full of his breakfast. He swallowed hard. "What guests?"

"No one you would know," Gajeel said.

Natsu scowled at Gajeel, showing his teeth, and Gray didn't make effort to get in between the brothers' impending argument. Mr. Igneel seemed to be content on eating and let his adopted sons do as they please. Gray had always wondered why a wifeless man would take care of children not even remotely his kin—and Natsu and Gajeel weren't exactly poster child material—but then, Gray figured that the grizzly old man just wanted the company, unruly and loud as it was.

Both brothers grabbed a bun of bread and aimed at each other. Gray wisely scooted as far as his chair would allow him away from Natsu.

"No playing with your food," Mr. Igneel warned.

The two stared at each other for another second before settling back to their seats sullenly. Natsu picked up the bread knife and sliced the bread in the middle. He slathered one half with a thick glob of marmalade and gave it to Gray.

Gray bit into it his slice, noticing Gajeel's open disgust at his food. He chewed slowly, ignoring the older youth. It was a trait that Gajeel shared with his older siblings, an older sibling thing, maybe. Both Ultear and Zeref didn't appreciate the bitter tang of the sweet spread. But then so does Natsu so maybe it was just an acquired taste.

"Ack, how can you eat that thing?"

"Bugger off Gajeel," Natsu snapped. "He likes it, doesn't mean you have to too."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, biting into his own bread. "Aren't you sweet, lover boy."

"You're just jealous because Bisca doesn't like you back!"

"Oh yeah? And your little boyfriend likes you back?"

"Of course he does! We'll get married when we grow up!"

Gray bit his tongue on Natsu's declaration, his ears warming up fast. He swallowed his food slowly and stared at his half eaten breakfast with renewed interest.

"Are you an—"

"That's well and good, Natsu," Mr. Igneel said, cutting Gajeel. "But you boys are still young, you'll find your special someone eventually."

"We already did! And we'll get married, right Gray?"

If his face wasn't red before, Gray was sure it was now. He turned his head to the side and mumbled under his breath, "Idiot."

Ever since meeting him in that summer fair, Natsu never missed a day proclaiming that he will marry him. He was already used to it, but it doesn't make it less embarrassing. Sure they would get married, eventually, and when Gray figure out how. He haven't heard anyone marrying another boy and he wasn't sure how Ur would react to the news that she wasn't getting any grandchildren from him, unless he magically grows a womb...not that he would like a womb, because that was just wrong in so many levels.

"I heard you'll be studying in Crocus, Gray."

Gray looked up at Mr. Igneel. How did he know that? "Ur wanted me too, I mean Zeref's already—"

"Crocus? As in the capital? But that's too far!"

"That's still when I turn fifteen," Gray replied, annoyed at being interrupted, "and it's not like I'm going, idiot. It's too crowded and too loud in there."

"Oh."

"Yes. _Oh_. Now finish your food."

Natsu didn't need telling twice and the meal continued without much incident aside from Gajeel baiting Natsu into another argument. Mr. Igneel put a stop into it before the two brothers could flip the table and kick the living daylights out of each other.

Gajeel was first to finish, he only deposited his dirty plates into the kitchen sink before going straight back downstairs to the forge to continue what he was doing earlier. Gray waited for Natsu to finish up, the latter bringing both their plates to the sink. Mr. Igneel took his time with his meal. Gray and Natsu were already halfway down the stairs when Mr. Igneel called Natsu back up.

"Yup?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't you let Gray help me up here while you open the shop, all right, son?"

Natsu glanced at Gray looking a little unsure. Gray frowned. "I'm perfectly capable of washing dishes."

"If you're sure..." Natsu trailed but none the less did as he was told.

Gray went over to Mr. Igneel's side, the man already starting the chore. He indicated a dishcloth on top of the counter; Gray took it and returned back to his side. Mr. Igneel passed him a clean plate and Gray began to dry it.

"Gray, my son's not the brightest crayon in the box. You know that, right?"

Gray shrugged. "Well he's hair _is _pink, not yellow."

Mr. Igneel gave a soft laugh, but for some reason Gray didn't hear any humor from him. Mr. Igneel passed another plate at him. Gray took it with one hand but Mr. Igneel didn't let go. Gray looked at the man. Mr. Igneel placed the plate back on the sink and came down to his eyelevel.

"Mr. Igneel?"

The man regarded him in a stride, his coal-black eyes kind. "Gray, you have to say no to him at some point."

"I don't understand, sir..." Gray started, his brows furrowing.

Mr. Igneel reached for his shoulder, and squeezed him softly as if understanding something he didn't.

"I think you do, Gray. I think you do."

The man quietly continued their chore, leaving Gray confused and contemplating on the man's last words. They finished the chore in short time and, still, Gray couldn't figure what Mr. Igneel meant.

The rest of the day trickled by slowly. There weren't much business happening at the front store, leaving Gray with nothing to do aside from enduring Natsu's high strung praises for Gildarts again. Mr. Igneel and Gajeel were busy at the back, smiting sundry items, coach wheels most likely.

Natsu flipped the sign of the store to 'Close' at the fifth bell. Gray helped him prepare dinner, peeling carrots and potatoes while Natsu busied himself with onions and garlic. They were just about to finish when Mr. Igneel came upstairs, Ur following him, her immaculate countenance and expensive gown making her quite out of place inside the tiny, simple home. Gray cringed. She still had her light coat and gloves on. Ur made it clear that she wasn't staying too long.

Gray got up from his spot in the kitchen and walked towards his mother, settling beside her. The corners of her mouth turned slightly up, giving him a thin smile that didn't reach her dark blue eyes.

"Thank you for looking after my son, sir," she said to Mr. Igneel. "He can be a handful."

"Not at all, Madam. If anything, the young master is the one looking after my Natsu here."

"I'm sure." Ur squeezed Gray's shoulders none too gently. "We'll be going now, then, and again I apologize for the intrusion. Say your goodbyes, Gray."

Gray waved tentatively at Natsu, the latter giving him a grin. "See you tomorrow, droopy eyes."

"Yes... see you soon, Natsu," Gray turned to Mr. Igneel, "sir. Thank you for having me over."

"Not a problem, young master."

Ur reached for Gray's hand and gave it a shake. She nodded to Mr. Igneel to signal their leave. Gray trailed after his mother, their hands linked. They passed by Gajeel, the older youth bowed his head when Ur regarded him, he mouthed a 'good luck' when his and Gray's eye met.

The lamps were already lit when they stepped into the street. Like Ur, the coach she brought stood out like a sore thumb in the commoners' district. The horses were pure bred stallions, the paint was crisp and seemed brand new, and the metal wheels shone under the lamp light as if it had just been polished. Ur ushered him inside, and sat opposite him, her expression hidden in the dimness of the coach. The crack of whip made Gray jumped from his seat slightly; the coach move forward.

"You are not to leave the estate for a month. Is that clear, Gray?"

Gray nodded meekly.

* * *

**2**

"Gray would you just stop and listen!"

Gray ignored Ultear, forcing himself through the heavy set of oak doors, opening it with a loud bang, rattling its hinges.

_How dare she!_

The metal trinket dug angrily against his palm as he stalked up the grand staircase, his destination clear.

"_Gray!_"

Gray twisted around, bearing down at his sister. "Stay out of this, Ultear," he growled. Ultear stepped back, going down one step and didn't speak further. Gray continued to stomp towards the third floor.

He saw Zeref waiting for him, his brows furrowed and mouth turned in distaste. Gray stopped in front of his older brother, glaring up to him, breathing deeply. "Move."

Zeref didn't budge and continued to block his path to Ur's study.

"_Zeref_."

"Back down, Gray," Zeref said calmly.

"This has nothing to do with you."

Zeref's deep brown eyes darkened to almost black. "Back down or I will hurt you."

"Don't underestimate me, brother."

Gray fisted his hand, his muscles flexing in anger. Zeref squared his jaw, doing the same. Gray threw his fist at Zeref's face. Zeref caught it with his hand. Gray gritted his teeth.

Zeref squeezed his fist, and Gray fought not to wince, feeling as though his bones were slowly getting crushed. "I'll say this one more time, Gray. Back. Down."

Gray swiped his leg under, connecting it to Zeref's shin, and chomped his teeth down hard to prevent himself from crying out, feeling as though he had just kicked a metal pole. Zeref didn't even flinch from the impact. Zeref yanked Gray forward and threw him on the floor. Gray pushed himself with both his fists, only to have a foot stomped his back, pinning him on scratchy carpeted floor.

"You will not see _Hahaue _until you can manage even a little bit of civility in you."

The weight on his back was lifted, Zeref going back to his post. Gray pulled himself out of the ground and charged Zeref with his fist aloft.

**:::**

Gray winced as he touched the tender spot on the corner of his lip with his fingertips. That was going to bruise, definitely. Damn that Zeref.

Ultear had reprimanded him when she treated his bruises. Challenging someone in anger was stupid, but challenging someone of their older brother's calibre was more so. Zeref had been praised by his sword teacher when he was twelve, and had gone to Crocus to study both academics and higher forms of combat arts. Now, at nineteen, Zeref had won numerous competitions showing his talents inclined to testing of physical prowess and was reputed among his peers.

Gray was never been a challenge to begin with.

He let himself fall onto his bed, and rolled to his side, facing the window, a chill seeping into his bones despite the warm weather. The sun had already sunk into the horizon, what little light it offered casted streaks of deep orange lines across his bedroom floor. The act of lighting the hearth didn't appeal to him. The darkness in his room suited his mood just fine. He brought the sword-like trinket to his face, staring blindly at its deep blue setting. It reminded him of rivers underneath a thick sheen of ice during winter. Natsu said it reminded him of his eyes.

Gray closed his fist around it, the metal biting into his skin. "Idiot."

And he was more of an idiot.

Before he was sent to Ishvan, Gray already knew that something was wrong. Knew when Ur had invited Natsu and his family for his birthday. Knew when Natsu started not sneaking in to his bedroom anymore. Knew when Natsu didn't even so much as whine against his departure to the northern region for the summer.

Natsu had been adamant that he participate in the annual games in the summer fair, and for Gray to watch. After seven years, Natsu had won and declared his intentions for marriage. Gray would only glower in embarrassment, but he never refuted nor rejected the claim. He had already accepted that marriage was inevitable, but Natsu was never one to miss a fanfare.

"Idiot..."

_I would have come with you if you asked. _

All he had for show was a trinket and an empty house.

Natsu didn't even give him the privilege of a choice.

The door creaked behind him, and then closed just as silently. The bed dipped and Gray felt himself get collected into Ur's arms. Ur lazily carded her hands through his hair, her caress gentle and warm.

"Your brother shouldn't have been so rough."

"You made him go away."

Ur sighed softly, and kissed his temple. "I did, and I won't apologize for it."

"I hate you."

Ur's hand paused from stroking his head, but continued its ministration shortly after. "I will never have your forgiveness, will I?"

"No."

Ur kissed him on top of his head and Gray felt the bed shift as she got up, the warmth that cushioned him leaving with her. The door creaked again, letting the bright light from the hallway seep in.

"You both would have ruined yourselves if this had continued," Ur said quietly, her tone sure and absolute. "Forget about that boy, Gray."

The door closed and everybody left Gray alone for the remainder of the night and Gray isolated himself from everybody for many days to come.

* * *

**3**

"You should have applied for the arts program, baby cousin."

Gray ignored Lyon as he inspected one of busts he had finished a few months ago. One quick look and the porcupine head was leaning towards a wooden woman with flowing curly hair and fin like ears, the smile adorning her face was said to be sensual according to the handful of classmates who had been in his room.

"It's only a hobby. I don't intend to make a career out of it," he answered, his focus going back to the nose he was carving. Zeref's daughter had badgered a doll for her next Yule present, and Gray wasn't allowed to say no. Not that he would deny Minerva anything.

"True, the Luxors after all has a printing press not a gallery. Though, I suppose, Miss Juvia wouldn't have any disagreement with an artistic husband," Lyon dismissed, moving to another one of the bust. "On the second thought, she'd like anything to do with you... lucky bastard."

"Please feel free to contest me for her hand in marriage. I'll be sure to give you all the handicap you need."

Lyon laughed. "I won't be needing any handicap against your scrawny ass."

Gray didn't deign his light haired cousin with a response. He had never bested him in any of their spars, be it fencing or hand-to-hand. Not that it was surprising. Through the years Lyon had built up some muscle and had learned skills to back it up. He was like a second Zeref, or so their combat instructors had praised. Gray, on the other hand, was mediocre, only scraping enough talent to be considered average. Not that he minded. As long as he can protect himself to an acceptable degree, he was fine with mediocre.

"Anyway, how was your summer break?"

"Fine," Gray said offhandedly.

Lyon hummed deep in his throat. "Fine in the sense you and Aunt Ur are on speaking terms again?"

"I can't imagine how that's your business."

"Come on, Gray. Stop being a child. It's been four years already."

Gray's chisel carved off the nose of the doll. He placed his tools back on his working table and threw the ruined head to an open box. "You know what, Lyon? I've been cooped here since I've returned. I think a bit of air would do me good."

Gray didn't give Lyon chance to delve into the matter deeper. He grabbed his coat and went out in a snap, leaving Lyon to lock the door behind him.

They entered the lift, Gray pushing the button for the ground floor. Their ride was quiet and a short lived one. Mr. Ichiya looked up from his documents as they passed the reception desk, the greying old man bidding them a good afternoon. Gray replied with a tight lipped smile.

"Are you quite serious on getting that _air_?" Lyon asked as they stepped outside Gray's apartment building and into Crocus's busy street.

Gray dug his hands into his coat's pockets, finding his coin pouch in one of them. "I'm already outside, aren't I?"

"Stay out of trouble, baby cousin."

"What? You trust me enough to go gallivanting on my own?"

Lyon thumped him on the head with his knuckles. "Much as I would like to accompany you _and_ keep you in line, I have a prior engagement with another upperclassman. Rufus Lore. I don't suppose you want to tag along?"

Gray wrinkled his nose as if smelling something foul. The cocky bastard had something against him, and Gray couldn't even fathom where it came from or when it started.

"No, I don't think so too." Lyon went up ahead the street and lifted his hand, calling a coach over. "Stay out of trouble and come back before curfew."

"Have fun, too, Lyon," Gray said instead.

"I mean it, Gray."

Gray waved at him lazily as he entered the coach. He watched it until it melded into the traffic before going to the opposite direction, thinking his cousin ridiculous. Curfew his ass. As if he was still bound by such nuisances. He specifically moved out of the campus dorms to be rid of it.

He made his way towards Candle Alley, wrapping his coat around him tighter as he entered its dim street, its high collar covering half of his face. Anonymity was a small prerequisite to anyone visiting this part of the capital where the less savvy establishments conduct their business.

Gray spotted a familiar wooden sign up ahead, a picture of a one eyed weasel of some sort painted across it. The stench of alcohol hit him before he could even open the tavern door.

**:::**

It was past midnight by the time Gray staggered out of the Winking Skever, lightheaded and giddily in high spirits, whistling as he breezed through the dark. He was not one for drinking contests but that hulk of a man was persistent and cheap alcohol does have its charm, especially if it was free.

Lyon would probably pop a vein if he found out that he had drunk himself silly on a school night, but then he decided he really didn't give two flying rat's ass. Lyon can suck on it for all he cares, and, _man_, was the ground comfortable...

"Isn't... –dent?"

"—su...know him?"

"...home."

Vaguely, alarm bells rang behind Gray's skull, but he only grumbled at it to shut the hell up. Sure grounds generally don't rock, but it was so warm and so safe and so much like that idiot he used to know back at Lysia.

:::

Gray bit his bottom lip, concentrating on keeping his measly lunch in his stomach and wanting nothing more than to throttle Lyon for still dragging him to their joint combat class. He may not be one of Master Jura's favourites, but he wouldn't fail for one missed day. But, no. Lyon demanded him to attend. Something about Laxus Dreyar and his handpicked men assisting them at today's class. Gray didn't know what the big deal was—he wasn't a fan of the blond captain nor his squad—but apparently his so-called saviour last night was among Captain Dreyar's men.

"You don't have anyone to blame, baby cousin," Lyon muttered beside him. "And don't think this little incident won't reach Lysia."

Gray had no delusions of grandeur that Lyon would keep this from home, nor the talk—nagging—they shared earlier that morning to be over.

Master Jura came to the front, hands folded and hidden in his long, wide sleeves. The bald man had shot Gray a narrowed look which Gray dutifully ignored. A blond man with jagged lightning bolt scar across his eye followed their teacher whom Gray supposed to be Captain Dreyar.

Introductions were said, and true enough the blond was the captain. Gray only gave half an ear—or a fourth—to what their teacher was saying, his main concern being keeping himself upright. Hells. Lyon was a bona fide asshole.

Belatedly, Gray felt Lyon's elbow jab against his side. Gray swallowed hard at the contact and glared at his cousin. Lyon glared right back and motioned his head to the practice mats where their classmates were pairing off with Dreyar's men.

A heavy arm hooked around Gray's shoulder suddenly, flushing him hard against a muscular chest. Gray whipped his head up and came face to face with Captain Dreyar's grinning face. "This way princess," he said while steering Gray away from his cousin. Lyon suddenly didn't seem like much of an asshole.

"Here, you can practice with your knight in shining armor."

The man pushed him forward and the world suddenly didn't look right anymore and the floor was getting dangerously close and then his face hovered just above it, an arm preventing him from kissing it.

"Laxus, you bastard!"

The yell made Gray's ears ring, and made his heart pound against his chest, the taste of bile rising up from his throat. It was a bit different but he couldn't mistake it...

"Hey, _uh_, you all right, Gray?"

Gray slowly looked up. Messy rose colored hair fell over sharp coal-black eyes that stared down at him guiltily. Gray promptly threw up.

* * *

**4**

"Our team'll hunt Achnologia in Edolas. I'll kill the damn lizard and then I'll come back and there's no way anyone will—"

"I'll wait," Gray said quietly.

Natsu's profile visibly brightened, a wide grin blooming on his face. He gathered him into his arms and squeezed him tightly, resting his chin on top of his head.

"I'll become a hero and the king will have no choice but to grant my wish."

Gray nodded, burying his face into Natsu's neck.

"I'll marry you and we'll live together and bicker and argue and..."

Their life flashed behind Gray's eyes, making him smile. A quaint house in the country, there would be a pond or a river nearby. They'll huddle in front of the hearth under a quilt during winter. Visit Lysia on spring... Natsu would always whine about pumpkins during autumn. On summer there would be fairs and they'll enjoy it and Natsu would take the chance to show off in one attraction or the other. It would be mundane, warm and happy. Most wouldn't be so accepting, but Natsu would be by his side and him to Natsu, just as it should be...

"Hey, I thought you stopped being a cry baby?"

Gray sniffed, and then chuckled. "Who's crying, idiot."

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not."

Natsu's expedition will leave after winter and they will spend years tracking down the dragon and slay it. Gray will graduate at the end of the spring, and, two months after, will marry into the Luxors.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm. In hindsight this should be a long winded multi-chapter thing, no? Then again, I only picked the highlights of their supposed love story... Anyway this should have been more light hearted and funny, but, heh, guess I have a limited funny bone...

I'll be saying Thank You in advance for putting up with this. Last chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow. I'm on my sembreak and the only thing keeping me from writing is my own laziness.


End file.
